


Prepare For Trouble

by star_child



Series: University of Tokyo [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Gossip, M/M, Psych major makki, criminal justice major msttsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_child/pseuds/star_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Make It Double)</p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>or<br/>the third years have coffee and makki and mattsun just gossip the entire time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this has LITERALLY NO PLOT i just wanted to include my Wonder Twins

“You know…” Matsukawa starts as he leans back in his chair, “You two have been looking pretty chummy lately.”

Oikawa tenses as Hanamakki snickers at the word ‘chummy.’

Iwaizumi slams his coffee on the table. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he demands, glaring across at his smirking friends.

Matsukawa shrugs his shoulders, looking nonchalant as he flicks crumbs off the cafe table. “It means what it means,” he says, infuriatingly vague in an attempt to piss off Iwaizumi even more.

“You responded to the group chat for both of you, you showed up together, you’re sitting…” Hanamaki eyes them meaningfully, “ _Quite_ close…”

Oikawa’s face pales the slightest bit, and he scoots away from Iwaizumi, tugging nervously at the scarf around his neck.

“And of course, there is _that_ ,” Matsukawa says, leaning forward again.

“Got some carnage to cover up there?”

“Naughty naughty!”

“Don’t you already _have_ a boyfriend, Tooru-san?”

Oikawa looks like he’s about to burst into tears. Or throw up. Probably both, so Iwaizumi steps in before these two can do any more damage. “Mattsun,” he says, voice low and paired with the most I’ll Kill You stare he can manage. It’s been a while since he’s given a serious warning like that, but Matsukawa’s eyes widen a fraction and he backs off, touching Hanamaki’s arm to get him to do the same. The pink haired boy – now actually dyed pink as opposed to the natural dusty red-brown color – looks slightly unwilling to give up the game just yet, but one look at Iwaizumi’s face shuts him up.

There’s a beat of uncomfortable silence, then Matsukawa tilts his chin at them. “I don’t know if you heard about this…” he starts, looking casual but the smirk on his mouth says he enjoys knowing whatever he’s about to tell them. “But apparently two of the first years from Karasuno got in some huge fight.”

“Their captain last year, Tsukishima, and his boyfriend. Freckles,” Hanamakki adds.

“Yamaguchi?” Oikawa asks tentatively.

“That’s the one. Chibi-chan tried to get in the middle of it and had to be dragged out by Tobio-chan and Baldy.”

Iwaizumi isn’t really interested in gossip, especially not underclassmen from a different school, _let alone_ from Karasuno, but he asks, “Do you know what it was about?”

“Well, _I_ heard Freckles has a spending problem,” Hanamakki says.

“No no, the opposite. I heard he’s got no money,” Matsukawa argues.

“That’s not the opposite of a spending problem, Issei,” Makki points out, “That’d be like, a hoarding problem.”

“That’s called being Jewish.”

“Whoa! That’s where we end, guys, gettin’ offensive,” Iwaizumi cuts in after almost spitting coffee on the two across from him. Oikawa is giggling behind his hand, and Iwaizumi is at least glad they made him smile.

“There’s no good gossip,” Hanamaki decides. “Kyoutani and Yahaba have been together for ages, nobody knows what the fuck is going on with Akaashi and Bokuto…”

“Actually, I think something happened to Kuroo’s boyfriend last weekend,” Matsukawa says, lifting his eyebrows.

Oikawa perks up a bit. “Kenma? I miss him and Kuroo.”

“Don’t get excited, it’s not good news,” Matsukawa frowns. “Ever met Kokuyama?”

The name doesn’t ring a bell with Iwaizumi, but Oikawa takes a second to think about it. “Maybe,” he finally decides. “I might have, at a party or something a long time ago.”

Matsukawa nods seriously before continuing. “Well there was some party last weekend – frat house, you know how they are – and apparently he got little Kenma completely wasted and ah… had sex with him. Kinda… without any real consent.”

Oikawa gasps, good mood gone. “No… Oh my God, are you sure?”

“Not entirely,” Matsukawa frowns. “I heard it from that creepy snake kid, so…”

“Daishou?” Iwazumi asks. He’s having trouble keeping all these damn names straight.

“Yeah him. Floppy hair? Who knows how reliable he is.”

“I think I heard about that,” Hanamaki agrees, “But the kid in my history of lit class didn’t really say much. Just that Kuroo would be missing class to stay home with his boyfriend.”

“They’ve always been kind of half dating –,” Matsukawa starts.

“– Like frickin’ Akaashi and owl head,” Hanamaki mutters.

“– But I hear they’re gonna make it exclusive.”

“Official.”

“They’re not getting _married_ ,” Iwaizumi cuts in. He pauses as the damn wonder twins exchange a knowing glance. “Are they?”

“I mean…” Hanamaki says, eyebrows raised.

“Not yet,” Matsukawa allows.

Iwaizumi grunts. “About the issue at _hand_ … Administration isn’t doing anything about it?” Iwaizumi asks. Sure the faculty here are well known to be very hands off, but this is a criminal matter.

“He technically didn’t try to stop him. There isn’t much they can do about it. It’s too mucky with the laws and everything,” Matsukawa says sadly. “Trust me, I’ve been looking into it.”

 _That’s right,_ Iwaizumi thinks, _Criminal justice major_.

“Oh Kenma…” Oikawa repeats, looking absolutely stricken. Iwaizumi knows that aside from the people at this table, Kuroo and Kenma are among the only people Oikawa truly cares about. “I can’t believe… I should text him.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t hear about it sooner,” Mattsukawa says, giving the most concerned of them a sideways look, “Everyone I talk to has heard.”

“It’s all over YikYak, now that I think about it.” Hanamaki agrees.

“Oh…” Oikawa laughs nervously, “I don’t go on any of those apps much anymore…”

Hanamaki stares at him. “Really. Really? The great Oikawa Tooru, king of social media, runs the school’s most popular accounts on _everything_ …?”

Oikawa fidgets in his seat, quickly turning red. “Yeah… I don’t know. It’s just… kind of silly, don’t you think?”

All three of them stare at him.

“You’re kidding, right?” Matsukawa asks after a few seconds. “That was a joke?”

Oikawa kind of shrugs and shakes his head at the same time.

“Wasn’t a joke. Okay. You’ve been brainwashed.”

“The aliens have finally come for him,” Hanamaki declares. “This is the end, you guys.”

Oikawa laughs nervously, scooting his chair back before he stands fully. “I’m going to go text Kenma-chan, if you don’t mind.”

He scurries out the front door, isn’t gone two seconds before Hanamaki and Matsukawa descend on Iwaizumi.

“ _What_ is going on with him?” Matsukawa demands. “'Doesn’t go on social media anymore’? What the hell is _that_ about?”

“That kid has an account on every platform known to man.”

“And he gossips even worse than we do. You can’t tell him anything he hasn’t already known for hours.”

“Look,” Iwaizumi starts, “I need you guys to stop bothering him so much. He’s… not really in a good place right now, but… I promise I’m taking care of it. Of him.”

Makki and Mattsun exchange a look. “We trust you,” they say, almost in unison.

“Hey, Iwaizumi?” Makki asks. He sounds almost shy, but there’s more concern than anything coloring his tone. “Is this about his boyfriend?”

 _Psych majors,_ he thinks to himself. “Yeah. He’s ah… Well. It’s not good.”

“He looked scared when we brought it up, I figured…” He looks like he wants to say something else, so Iwaizumi sighs and makes a Go On gesture with his hand. “What happened to his neck?” he asks softly.

Iwaizumi hesitates, and that’s all the answer they need.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: kenma is still struggling (but kuroo is here to help)


End file.
